Cutie Pie
by acegirl195
Summary: This is another story for the DGM Kink Meme. Summary; Allen and Lavi go on a mission but when their assignment gets just a bit too touchy for Lavi's taste..
1. Chapter 1

"So what exactly is the mission?" Allen looked up at Lavi with those large grey eyes, the younger exorcist's head laying on his lover's lap while said lover was looking over the thin black mission book for the fifth time.

"It's too brief" Lavi's lips scrunched into a firm line, frustrated from the lack information when he was so use to knowing every detail on everything.

Allen pouted at Lavi's frustration and grabbed the folder, tossing it across the private cabin where it landing non to gracefully on the bench across from them.

"What was that for?" Lavi's nimble fingers played with silky soft silver hair as he returned Allen's pout.

"It's just a bodyguard mission, don't get so frustrated" Allen sat up and straddled Lavi's waist with both legs on either side of Lavi's lap. "We still have another half an hour before we get there.." Allen's chest pressed closer to Lavi's and the red head couldn't resist wrapping his arms around Allen and pulling another part closer.

"You're too cute.." Lavi breathed in a husky voice as he noticed the apple color of Allen's cheeks.

"It comes in handy.." Allen returned the breathless tone as his lips drew closer to Lavi's.


	2. Chapter 2

The train whistled as Allen and Lavi hopped off the train, Lavi stepping down first then helping Allen jump off the last step with a smile. The town they were in was actually very peaceful. Green fields and small shacks for the local residents. The only eyesore was the giant mansion at a distance up a hill from the small village.

"That's where our assignment is" Lavi pointed at the large building that seemed over-sized even with the miles difference between it and the two young men.

"Must be very wealthy.." Allen mumbled as he compared the mansion to the tiny shacks of the villagers that looked like they could tumble with a simple poke.

But the people seemed happy enough. Children running past playing with large grins and elderly women hanging clothes together in the fields while the sound of wood chopping sounded from the small forest separating the village and the mansion.

"No finder?" Allen looked around again, noticing the lack of their usual helper to escort them through their mission.

Lavi pulled out the small mission folder again and skimmed the page. "The client wanted to meet us personally and escort us.." well that was new for both of the boys.

Allen looked around again. How were they suppose to know who was coming for them? No photo was included in the brief mission profile.

"You two must be from the Black Order, am I correct?" Lavi and Allen turned to see who they guessed was their assignment.

Lavi made sure to mark down every detail about the man. His tall but slim build, dusty brown hair and extremely pale skin. The suit seemed awfully flashy considering the torn rags of clothes the villages wore and even made Allen and Lavi's exorcist coats seem cheap with its silky detail and special tailor made design.

Lavi's eye narrowed as he noticed their assignment's own eyes just happened to be looking Allen over. Lavi watched as those pale blue irises raked down the body Lavi knew personally to be lovely beyond words. It made the red head mad and when Allen finally noticed the boy seemed to shy from the gaze but still smiled politely.

"I am Allen Walker and this is my partner Lavi" Allen extended his hand in a polite manner, awaiting the other male to shake his hand. But instead the younger exorcist was surprised when instead of another firm hand grasping his, he felt a soft grip on his fingertips and equally soft lips resting on the back of his hand.

Lavi's eye narrowed further as he noticed Allen's cheeks flush and a smile Lavi didn't trust spread across the other male's cheeks.

"My name is Jonathan Wesley, I appreciate the Orders work very much" Jonathan leaned down to kiss Allen's hand again before Lavi stepped between the two, taking Allen's hand and squeezing gently before releasing it.

"And we appreciate your business. Now why did you hire us? The information you gave was well… quite bare" Lavi did not move from between Allen and Jonathan, making sure there was a space to keep them away.

Jonathan didn't bother to hide his dissatisfaction with Lavi's actions, glaring at the red head before replying, "Someone's tried to break into my mansion three times in the past month."

"Do you know what they were after?" Lavi asked again.

Jonathan shook his head. "I have no idea but enough chit-chat, how about I take you up to the mansion and get you settled in" Jonathan looked past Lavi at Allen, seeing the boy look down as if to hide his face.

Nothing seemed to get past Lavi as he moved an inch over again to completely block Jonathan's view of Allen with a glare.


	3. Chapter 3

It took a good 20 minutes before the small group reached the mansion. The walk was in silence, Jonathan quietly gazing at Allen through the corner of his eyes, Lavi quietly glaring at Jonathan for looking at Allen and well Allen, he was not so blissfully trying to be unaware of the two men.

The mansion seemed even bigger up close, probably one fourth the size of the actual Black Order building, minus the gigantic hill the building sat perched on.

"How exactly is it that you've come into so much money?" Lavi asked in suspicion, raising a thin brow in question.

"We collect.." Jonathan asked after a moments pause.

"Collect?"

"Antiques and books from previous centuries" Jonathan seemed annoyed by the questions, more interested in taking small, almost unnoticeable side steps toward Allen.

Lavi glared. He was trained to be information hungry and meeting a man with plenty of information but not willing to say anything made the red head dislike him even more than already.

"Now, come on in" Jonathan pushed open the wide double doors, welcomed by dust and dim light from the arch windows littering the mansion walls.

It made Lavi all the more suspicious to see the lack of cleaning in the house even if it was only a few layers of dust.

"Don't worry" Jonathan assured. "Your rooms are clean and I made sure they were separate for your privacy."

Allen felt his stomach sink. He didn't like the thought of being alone in a giant mansion, especially with a man who made him uncomfortable.

As Jonathan led the two through the lengthy halls, he stopped in front of two giant arch doors across from each other. He pushed open the first to reveal layers upon layers of books of different colors, sizes and origins. Lavi's jaw almost dropped at what could possibly be in there. Then he pushed open the other door to reveal an over-sized but still almost unfurnished room with a simple bed against the far wall and two desks on the left wall by a window covered in silken curtains.

"I've heard you're an apprentice of the famous bookman clan" Jonathan smirked. "I thought it to be a fit place for you, next to the library to keep you occupied off duty."

Lavi didn't respond, instead looking over to Allen who seemed even more nervous. There were at least 4 more floors to this house and they were only on the first. Who knew where Allen would be placed.

"Why don't you get comfortable while I show young Allen here to his room on the third floor" "I think I'll come" Lavi answered immediately, earning a blossoming smile from Allen and another glare from Jonathan.

The tour continued in silence, up fleets of stairs and down multiple hallways filled with dimly lit candles and multiple paintings and random statues. It was when they finally reached Allen's room that Lavi saw the obvious difference between their rooms. Though Allen's room was just as big as his, it was also spotless. Velvet curtains hung around the windows and a giant canopy bed set in the middle, an oak desk beside it and even a bathroom attached.

And it just happened to turn out that unlike Lavi's room which was across from the library, Allen's bedroom was across from Jonathan's.

"I don't like this.." Lavi mumbled under his breath.

"I'll let you two freshen up. We'll talk about everything later" and with that, Jonathan retreated into his own room like a content cat.


	4. Chapter 4

Lavi had stuck around Allen's room for nearly half an hour before the sweet white haired boy coaxed his lover into relaxing and diving into the hundreds of books he knew Lavi wanted to read. Reluctantly though, the red head sulked his way back down to the first floor and into the library, skimming the isles of books until he had a decent pile to lug back to his room.

Back on the third floor though, Allen decided to take a hot shower, the water warm and relaxing against his tense muscles. Allen let out a content sigh as he hopped out of the marble shower and grabbed one of the plush towels set there for his stay. Wrapping the towel around his waist, Allen slowly left the bathroom, almost jumping out of his skin when he saw a shirtless Jonathan sitting on his bed with a look he could recognize from the many times he had seen it from Lavi; predatory.

"D-Did something happen?" Allen almost hoped it had been an akuma attacking or something but no such luck as Jonathan patted the space next to him on the goose-feather stuffed bed for Allen to sit.

Slowly, trying not to show his hesitation too much, Allen moved to sit on the spot and wished he had more than a towel to protect himself from that awful gaze.

"I don't trust that other boy too much. There are only certain people I trust" Allen shivered when he felt a finger run down his arm.

"Oh?" Allen slowly scooted away from the touch.

"I like 'em slim, pale, like me" Jonathan slowly crawled over Allen's lap. "You're quite pretty" the older man whispered next to Allen's ear.

Quite frankly at this point if he had the choice, Allen would rather go toe-to-toe with the Earl. With nothing more than a stick for protection than stay another second near Jonathan.

"T-Thank you but I've got to erm.. go discuss stuff with Lavi…exorcist stuff" without even bothering to change, Allen ran out of the room and down the stairs faster than if Kanda were swinging Mugen for his head.

Lavi looked up from his seventh book when he heard the sudden banging at his door. The visitor, not bothering to wait for him, swung the door open to reveal Allen in nothing but a towel.

"A-Allen.." Lavi blushed as he noticed the perspiration from Allen's shower and short jog clinging to his bangs, the boy's cheeks flushed and towel still clinging to slim hips.

"Lavi.." Allen panted as he walked in and closed the door. Allen pried the book from Lavi's hands and crawled into the ever inviting arms of his lover. "Can I stay down here for a bit?"

"Sure.." Lavi was too content with Allen in his lap and playing with damp silver locks between his fingers like earlier on the train to ask why.


	5. Chapter 5

It was at sun set when the two exorcists were summoned to dinner. By the time they reached the dinning room there was already a long table filled with all sorts of cuisines that looked like they were straight out of Jerry's kitchen. Lavi raised an eyebrow. He hadn't seen a single other person since he'd entered the building and he'd even walked around earlier after Allen drifted off in his room.

How was it possible for one man to prepare so much food in such a short time?

Allen however was too dazed by the turkeys and cakes to be bothered with any concerns, quickly seating himself with a large grin and tucking a napkin between his shirt collar.

Mid meal was when Lavi first spoke, bringing up their original topic again.

"So this 'thief'.." Lavi almost seemed skeptical about the thought of a thief in this area after seeing how friendly and peaceful the townsfolk were. "What exactly were they after?"

"I already said I don't know" Jonathan growled, taking a spoonful of the soup placed in front of him.

Lavi glared harder at Jonathan's attitude. "What room did they break into then?" Lavi growled, appetite officially lost.

Allen, occupied with piles of food, watched as the two talked, noticing how Lavi's usually calm, carefree attitude was becoming thinner by the second and how obviously something was going on.

"Jonathan-san, please tell us this information. Otherwise we won't be able to help" Allen put down his fork and spoon and looked at the other pale man with an almost childish look; eyes wide and lips in a slight pout.

He was pulling the cute card.

And Lavi felt his temper rise.

Jonathan smirked at Allen's sudden attitude, placing his elbow on the table and his cheek in his palm. "I could tell you, Allen. I could tell you privately" his smirk grew deeper and Allen fluttered his lashes with a meek blush.

"It'd make me feel even better if you just told me now, I'd really appreciate it" Allen looked down shyly and placed his hand over his chest like some schoolgirl in a shojo comic.

Both Lavi and Jonathan blushed at the sight. Allen was too cute sometimes.

"I think we can just cut dinner short if you won't tell us anything" Lavi shot up his chair, trying to hide his blush and failing miserably.

Neither Allen or Jonathan were given the chance to argue as Lavi walked around the table, grabbing Allen by his upper arm and dragging him back to Lavi's room, tossing the boy into the room then slamming the door closed and turning the lock.

"L-Lavi?" Allen stuttered as the red head crawled over him on the bed.

"Too cute, too fucking cute" Lavi bit his lip and pushed his pelvis against Allen's to show the other boy just what he caused.

Allen moaned loudly and pushed upward accidently, head tossing to the side and his earlier blush real instead of faked.

"You like me acting cute?" Allen whispered, making a slow grinding motion against Lavi and drawing a deep groan from his lover.

"Love it" Lavi bucked against Allen again and leaned down to trace his tongue down the pale line of Allen's neck, earning a soft mewl of appreciation. "Babe.."

Allen looked up at the nickname, those bright large eyes filled with a shy lust that drove Lavi up a wall every time he saw it. "Yes?"

"I wanna see you.." the red head breathed.


	6. Chapter 6

Allen could feel his whole body flush from Lavi's request, looking down in a seemingly shy fashion before slowly crawling off the bed. Lavi sat up to watch as Allen slowly unbuttoned his tradition grey vest, untying the red ribbon around his collar before slipping his vest and shirt off. Lavi patted his lap to beckon his now shirtless lover over and grinned heavily when Allen sat on his lap as requested.

"I dun like you actin' so cute 'round him.." Lavi breathed as he placed feather light strokes down Allen's sides, slightly arching against his partner in his lap.

"Ahh.. I-I'm sorry, Lavi. I just.." Allen began to apologize before feeling Lavi's hands wander too far over the his crotch, brushing in teasing strokes over the upraised fabric before giving a soft squeeze.

Allen moaned and arched into the touch, eyes closing as he bucked and pushed himself against Lavi more, accidentally sending the two tumbling backwards against the bed.

Lavi took this opportunity to flip himself over, straddling Allen against the bed and pressing against him again.

"You just what?" he growled softly next to Allen's ear, nipping not so softly at the cartilage then tracing his tongue down his jaw.

"I-I was just.. Getting information" Allen bit his lip and blushed deeper.

"Leave that to me" Lavi sat up, still straddling Allen as he tore off his own shirt. "But no more cute acts unless it's for me. You know how much it turns me on, imagine what it does to him.." Lavi trailed a hand down his own chest, tweaking a perk nipple and moaning, Allen's moan joining in. "Only for me, got it?" Lavi's hands mirrored each other as one ran down Lavi's own chest to caress firm abs and the other doing the exact same movement to Allen's chest.

"Lavi.." Allen's tossed his head back with a wanton moan.

Lavi replied to the cry by leaning down to trail hot kisses and nips to the sensitive flesh of Allen's chest, nibbling a nipple before trailing down to trace at a bellybutton. It wasn't long before Lavi pulled back, standing up and commanding Allen to remove his pants.

Still too caught up in his own sensations, Allen's usual embarrassment did not show as he slowly, almost seductively, undid his pant button and zipped, standing up and pulling his pants and boxers down with a small sway of his hips.

Lavi grabbed Allen by his hips and pulled him close, swaying his hips in beat with Allen's and causing a delicious friction.

"Tryin' to be sexy now?" the red head chuckled as he pushed Allen back onto the bed then began undoing his unbearably tight pants.

"I can pull it off" Allen chuckled breathlessly, slowly tracing the base of his aching member and arching into the light touch.

"I think you're too cute. How bout I be the sexy one, hm?" Lavi smirked, tossing his pants across the room and sliding back over Allen, their erections immediately touching and bringing shivers down their spines.

"Oh god, Lavi. Ahh!" Allen didn't hold back arching against his lover who grinded back, precum already leaking from their erection and easing the friction but only making it better.

"I hope.. Nghhh you learn your lesson from this" Lavi panted as their grinding grew faster and hotter, release not far off from the earlier teasing.

"I'm not sure.." Allen chuckled breathlessly. "This doesn't really seem like a punish-Ahhhhh!!" Lavi fisted Allen's erection, rubbing the organ fondly and placing aggressive kisses down his neck. "You talk to much, bean sprout."

Not even noticing the discouraged nickname, Allen tossed his head side-to-side and arched with a cry, releasing his seed into Lavi's hand and blushing from his sudden release.

"Wow you came quick" Lavi almost seemed surprised before growing a teasing grin, sitting back to lick his fingers clean of the sticky substance.

Allen looked away shyly before slowly trailing his gaze back over to Lavi's form sitting on top of his.

"Well can ya blame me..?" Allen trailed his right hand up Lavi's thigh and further until he was gripping the red head's erection and slowly pumping.

Mid-moan, the two were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Is everything alright in there? You two ran off so quickly.." Dammit, Lavi cursed at Jonathan's timing, knowing that that tweaked moron knew exactly what was going on.

"Everything's fine" Lavi growled, wincing and groaning when Allen stroked him again. Lavi looked down to see the mischievous look on his white haired lover's face.

"We'll I heard something on the fourth floor storage room. I thought you might check it out" Lavi closed his eye tight, knowing it was his job to check it out but too caught up by Allen who was now pushing him on his back and licking his erection.

"I-I'll check it out nghhhhh in a second" Lavi failed to sound normal and couldn't resist tangling his hands in Allen's hair when the boy took him fully in his mouth. Everyone but Jerry might have found Allen's large appetite insane but it did wonders for the boy's abilities in bed.

"It sounded like more than one person" Jonathan seemed annoyed by the delayed service and even began to bang on the door.

Lavi growled and sat up, Allen pulling away and seeming disappointed.

"Fine, I'm going to check it out" Lavi got up and grudgingly dressed himself, tugging up his pants with a scowl and tossing on his coat. Lavi grabbed his hammer and slammed open the door, seeing Jonathan standing there with a content smirk. "Maybe you should go to your room and lock the door" Lavi growled.

"Wouldn't it be safer to be by another exorcist while you go check?" he had a point but Lavi hated the thought of Jonathan being around while Allen only had a sheet to protect himself.

Lavi stepped forward so only Jonathan could hear him, "Touch him and I'll do worse than any robber could to you," then ran off down the hall to the stairwell.

Allen looked up when he heard the bedroom door shut, pulling the sheet up higher when he noticed Jonathan standing there with a sly smirk. He didn't like this, he didn't like this at all.


	7. Chapter 7

Lavi could hardly see straight from the rage he was feeling. Jonathan didn't seem right at all and Lavi wasn't just saying that because the suspected man was three floors down with his lover. The red head almost passed the storage room before he heard a rustle from the other side of the door. There really were burglars?

Lavi automatically went into caution mode, gripping Ozuchi Kozuchi and slowly reaching for the door handle before the door swung open and slammed against the wall from the force. Lavi leaped back when he came face to face with a canon already glowing with a deadly bomb. Lavi bit his lip, muttering the grow command to wake his hammer into growing large enough to block the shot.

Akuma.

Multiple bullets shot through the walls, crashing into the everything in sight and shaking the floor viciously. Lavi was quick to react, dodging the bullet with swift swings of his hammer and shouting the command for the handle to extend, crashing through the wall and straight through two akuma, the demons exploding overdramatically.

Lavi coughed as the smoke cleared, keeping alert for any more akuma who might pop out.

"Only two akuma.. What could have brought them here.." Lavi trailed off, stepping through one of the large holes in the wall and into the storage room. Lavi's eye widened.

"It's empty!" The entire room was empty, spotless besides the rubble from the explosions.

It was an ambush!!

Lavi sped down the hall, nearly tripping from his rush down the stairs and back to the room where he'd left Allen and Jonathan. When the red head reached his destination he automatically reached for the door handle, turning the knob and eye widening when he found it to be locked. He heard a rustle inside and an almost muffled scream.

If Allen was in trouble why wasn't he fighting? Lavi growled and gripped his hammer tightly, swinging at the door and smashing the wood into thousands of pieces.

"Guess I should have brought more akuma.." This time it wasn't Jonathan who grumbled in annoyance at Lavi's intrusion. This man was almost the same, still pale and lithe but his hair was longer and mussed, dark in color.

"Who are you? What happened to Jonathan?" Lavi's gaze slowly trailed over to Allen who was currently tied to the flimsy headboard of Lavi's bed and a rag stuffed in his mouth. "Let him go" Lavi growled.

"There was no Jonathan, just me and him.." the new man ran his hand lovingly down Allen's chest. "He's going to be my new pet."

Lavi growled as he watched that pale hand run down Allen's chest. "Who are you!?" he screamed and lunged forward swinging his hammer at the other man.

"We've met before, Usagi. You don't remember me?" Lavi paused as the voice, face and nickname finally registered in his brain.

"Tyki Mikk" Lavi glared daggers. They'd been tricked horribly by the Noah.


End file.
